Interminables
by MioSiriban
Summary: Y si nos encontramos algún día yo te juro... Que siempre estaré seguro de que tú eres mi futuro.


**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Mis respetos a su respectivo creador**

**-RivaMika-**

**Posible AU**

* * *

**Interminables**

* * *

La chica con la que tropecé no me miró con temor o me evitó; me encaró de frente y he de admitir que ello despertó mi curiosidad, por lo que fruncí –solo un poco- mi entrecejo. Cuando estiró su mano hacia mí, quedé perplejo. Claro que nunca lo notaría.

—Mikasa Ackerman.

Correspondí estrechando mi mano con la suya. Y me di cuenta de algo llamativo: sus pupilas eran como la plata.

—Levi Ackerman.

No era tan raro que nuestros apellidos coincidieran en ésta ciudad de mierda.

_Quisiera devolver el tiempo…_

[…]

Encontrarme a Mikasa Ackerman se volvió algo casi diario, en cualquier esquina, en el parque, por las veredas. Llegué a la conclusión de que el destino –si es que algo como esa estupidez existía- nos instaba a coincidir, más allá de un maldito apellido o en unos temperamentos insoportables.

Y entonces fue inevitable verle, hablarle, compartir con ella. Los días transcurrían y yo descubría cosas nuevas sobre ella, como esa cicatriz casi idéntica a la mía en su mejilla derecha o su chistosa manera de estornudar.

También descubrí que por las mañanas amanecía despeinada y que era una amante de clóset de las baladas románticas.

Y luego, unos meses más tarde, me di cuenta que tenía una extraña tendencia por ocultar su rostro en mi espalda cuando se la daba después de follar y que lo más extraño de todo era que eso no me molestaba ni un poco. No, no, esa maldita mocosa no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

_No solo verte en un recuerdo…_

La primera vez que la oí reír creí que se avecinaba el fin del mundo y que los cantos de los ángeles venían del cielo. Sí, bueno, si lo pienso bien fui un puto exagerado al pensar algo como eso. Pero ese veinticinco de abril se me grabaría en la memoria, porque el tiempo se detuvo. Solté un chiste sarcástico, realmente sin nada de gracia y la más dulce melodía llegó a mis oídos. Y cuando me di cuenta la sorpresa titilaba en su preciosa mirada: también yo estaba riendo.

Y entonces reír dejó de ser tabú.

Dejó de serlo solo si estaba con ella.

[…]

—¿Quieres dejar esa puta cosa?

—No.

—Mikasa…

—Sshh quédate… quédate quieto—. La miré desafiante, pero la maldije por entrometer el lente de la cámara entre los dos. Su sonrisa cantó victoria y yo bufé por lo bajo. —Levi…

Ronroneó mi nombre cuando delineé su vientre con mi pulgar; la sentí estremecerse y ésta vez fui yo el que sonrió victorioso. Comenzaba a memorizar los puntos débiles de la mocosa de cabello negro y, ahora que lo pienso, mi afán por acariciarle el vientre cada que estábamos encerrados entre las paredes de mi departamento terminaba escabullendo mis manos hacia su bajo abdomen.

Quizá desarrollé una especie de obsesión con el vientre de ella, pero, maldición que era inevitable.

Era droga, ella entera era una puta droga.

Esa estúpida cámara había digitalizado nuestros momentos desde el inicio. Y aunque ahora verle era la manifestación clara y concisa de que yo era un jodido masoquista, me perdía en todas las miles de imágenes por cursis que fueran, por horas y horas.

_Se trata de negar tu ausencia_

_Gritarle a la audiencia_

_Que separados no tenemos ciencia_

La presencia de ella por el departamento era tan natural como el aire; desde hallar uno que otro cabello regado por ahí –lo que era un motivo más para nuestras absurdas discusiones, por mi jodido afán por la limpieza- hasta encontrarla dormida sobre uno de los sillones a medio vestir.

Nunca fui de prestarle mísera atención a la opiniones ajenas, no obstante, no pasaba por alto como todos nos miraban y las bobas sonrisas de Erwin y Hanji. Me sacaban de quicio y una vez a solas confrontaba sus molestas caras.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué carajos?

—Nada—.La cuatro ojos levantó las manos como quien busca librarse de culpas. —Es solo que no pensé que pudieras serlo.

La miré confundido.

—¿Ser qué?

—Ser feliz. —Erwin respondió por ella. El comentario me crispó; lo hizo más cuando me fijé en sus ojos—. Ella te hace feliz.

Qué certero había sido ese imbécil.

Pero era cierto. Mikasa y yo, de laguna manera, nos complementábamos. La ecuación era simple, directa, sencila: yo estaba para ella y ella para mí. Decían que éramos de otro mundo y lo éramos; éramos amantes natos. Sí saltas, yo salto… esa frase nos hacía ver que los problemas no son altos.

La brisa movía su pelo. Extrañamente lo hacía siempre que algo no era precisamente bueno.

_"__Eren falleció"_

_"__Armin se irá a Inglaterra"_

_"__¡Entonces vete a la mierda! ¡Lárgate con Petra!"_

No todo era perfecto. Estaban las escenas de celos, los anhelos, los llantos, los consuelos. Pero lográbamos resolverlo. Podíamos con eso, con todo, con el mundo entero.

O eso pensaba cuando la estrechaba entre mis brazos y su aparente seguridad se quebraba en pedazos. Y ella lloraba y gritaba en mi pecho; yo no podía hacer más que acariciarla suavemente y susurrarle que todo estaría bien así fuera mentira.

Y tenía que llamarla cada día que estábamos separados si ella no lo hacía. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien a cada instante. No lo entendía, más no soportaría que algo le pasara a esa mocosa insufrible.

[…]

—Tiene un buen culo.

—Vete a la mierda Kenny.

Ahg, como odié tener que presentarle al bastardo de mi tío. Pero ella insistía en conocer todos los componentes de mi jodida vida y maldito sea yo por nunca poder decirle que no.

Que no, Mikasa, que no.

[…]

El aroma de Mikasa era de las pocas cosas que podían superar al del desinfectante o el de las galletas recién horneadas. Sus jadeos eran los sonidos más fructíferos de la existencia misma. Sostenerle las caderas, apoyarla contra un estante, sentir su humedad preverme los hechos y experimentar su calor al envolverme, era el puto paraíso.

Y mientras me hundía en ella, mientras sentía que rozaba las nebulosas, que ningún polvo me había dado una satisfacción tan inmensa, llegué la burda conclusión de que le estaba haciendo el amor. Y hacérselo era la gloria misma para un pobre pedazo de mierda como yo.

_Pero Mikasa, tú también me hacías el amor. Aún consciente de todo esto, me lo hacías, joder…_

[…]

Yo me desvivía por hacerla mía. Y adoraba pensar que ella compartía ese mismo sentir; por eso, entregaba hasta lo más recóndito de mí y, en ese punto donde hasta de placer fallecía, besaba cada tramo de piel que encontraban mis labios.

La escuchaba suspirar cuando guiaba mis besos por su espalda. Sabía que amaba que lo hiciera y yo podía pasar toda la bendita noche haciéndolo.

—Levi…

Mi nombre sonaba mejor si lo pronunciaban sus labios.

[…]

—Ah… ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

—¿Tengo qué?

—Si—Gruñó ella entre dientes, irritada. Yo por dentro me moría de risa. Se veía aún más hermosa enojada. —Estamos en un lugar público.

—Tch. —Y tras eso la nalgueé, posiblemente evocando la furia del _Tártaro_, algo que francamente no me importaba—Es tu culpa por tener un culo tan mortal, mocosa.

[…]

Apoyaba mis manos a los lados de su cabeza, moviéndome sobre su cuerpo como si la vida se me fuera en ello. El delirio seguramente estaba por rebalsarme así como a ella misma. Sus níveas y cremosas piernas me rodeaban la cadera, amarrándome a ella –como sí en verdad intentara escapar- y como sí la realidad no pudiera convertirse en absoluta felicidad, Mikasa me hacía creer que si era así al enterrarme las uñas en la espalda, gemir y murmurar ahogadamente en uno de mis oídos… que la única forma de dejarme era morirse.

[…]

_La gente piensa que no hay relación perfecta_

_Pero la de nosotros se salía de esa encuesta_

Si me lo preguntaran y si consiguieran por obra de magia que yo diera respuesta, ya la tenía bien clara: Mikasa Ackerman para mí significaba mi todo. Ella era mi luna, mis estrellas, mi planeta. No tenerla cerca era como el equivalente a viajar sin maletas.

[…]

La arena de la playa saltaba sobre nuestros pies y el sonido de las olas le daba un aire canijo a cada palabra ilusoria que salía de su boca. Las escenas de nosotros hablando sobre nuestro futuro, contemplando amaneceres y atardeceres, viendo las estrellas juntos, perdurarían en mi memoria intactas.

Hasta lo más simple, como lo bien que encajaban nuestras manos o esa vez en que la ayudé a saltar un charco, o esos deseos de ir a conocer el mundo en un gran barco.

[…]

_El tiempo pasa muy rápido y tú no lo notas_

Hubo una brecha entre todo. No sé cuando ni como pasó –no quiero recordarlo-, pero lo cierto es que todo era una mierda. Solo pude determinarme una única cosa: yo odiaba a Mikasa, si que la odiaba. Odiaba su olor impregnado en mi ropa, odiaba estar claro de que se iría, odiaba a todos preguntándome por cómo estaba y dónde estaba ella.

Odiaba sus recuerdos hostigándome y persiguiéndome en cualquier zona. El mundo era un puto asco. Todo puto recuerdo me presionaba, porque con ella se relacionaba.

[…]

A este punto, verla era todo. Si, ahora me conformaría al menos con verla, porque eso era lo mejor de todo: la dicha de contemplar a Mikasa, a esa mocosa insufrible, porque ella me devolvía las ganas de vida en medio de la muerte.

_En ésta vida solamente existe un Dios_

_Mujeres como arroz_

_Pero como tú no hay dos_

[…]

Veo sus fotos para recordarla siempre. Para intentar no sentirme tan jodidamente solo en medio de un montón de gente. Quisiera poder caminar con otra de la mano… pero es como inútil caminar con alguien que no amo.

Cada caricia, cada abrazo en esos días donde la cubría con mis brazos en las noches frías, las caricaturas que yo aborrecía pero que ella siempre adoraría, esas extrañas comidas que a ella le daba por inventar –no muy seguido, por fortuna para mi estómago- pero que me llenaban de alegría. Joder, esos si que eran buenos momentos. Si la reencarnación existe y llego a vivir otra vida, no dudaría en repetir ningunos de esos jodidos momentos. Ninguno.

_Y si nos encontramos algún día yo te juro_

_Que siempre estaré seguro de que tú eres mi futuro_

Si, cuando la vuelva a ver voy a parar el tiempo. Voy a desnudar su cuerpo. Voy a acariciarla lento.

Cuando la vuelva a ver, florecerán esas flores que le encantaban ¿jazmines? Si, jazmines. La emoción hará que suenen trompetas y violines.

_Amo mirarte dormir_

_Amo mirarte reír_

_Amo la forma en qué me dabas ganas de vivir_

_Amo tus celos, tus arranques de locura, como esos bailes que te gustaban hacerme desnuda_

La realidad, es que cerca ella ya no estará, porque se mudó a otro plano fuera de la realidad.

_Siempre serás mi luna_

_Siempre serás mi presente_

_Juntos hasta la muerte, Mikasa_

_Juntos para siempre._

* * *

**Bueno, no me pregunten. Estaba oyendo a Scrop y su canción y terminé plasmándola en RivaMika porque los amo y porque AJÁ (?).**

**La verdad creo que me dolió escribir esto xD pero quería experimentar la perspectiva de Levi. Si ven algo raro es que más de la mitad es literalmente mi transcrito de lo que relata Scrop adaptado en Livai bb. Y tal vez me fui un poco bastante alv.**

**No sé es madrugada y escucho rap amikos no puedo decir mucho más.**

**¿Review? ¿Chale? XDDDD**

_**Se despide**_

_**MioSiriban**_


End file.
